Crossdressing Desu!
by Shiyoko Miki-chan
Summary: Rin yang menyukai Len, mengcrossdressingkan Len untuk melampiaskannya. Tapi kalau sampai guru galak yang iseng tau gimana XD? Kelas ancur! Kelas ancur! XD (cover bukan punya saya XD) My first fanfic, RnR?


Miki: Haii Minna! Atashi wa Shiyoko Miki, author baru di sini ^ ^

Rin: Katanya mau publish ceritanya di bulan 5.. *dasar ga bisa dipercaya!*

Miki: Yaa.. Ada waktu buat ngetik XD

Kali ini yang main Len dan Rin. Tapi nanti ada juga Miku, Kaito, Akaito, Meiko, Teto, Ted dan lainnya di adegan "hancur" nya XD Ada juga Lenka, serta SeeU dan IA yang numpang lewat XD *dilindes*

Kalo penasaran, langsung aja yuuk~!

.

.

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha Coorporation.**

Lets Roll!

* * *

Pada suatu hari di Voca Choogakuen..

Terlihatlah seorang gadis berambut honeyblonde sedang membereskan sesuatu di kotak hitam miliknya.

"Riin~! Kamu sedang apa?"

Gadis yang bernama Rin tersebut menoleh ke arah gadis dengan twintail teal, Hatsune Miku, yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Kotak make up? Kamu mau ngerjain Kagamine lagi ya~?" tebak Miku.

"Iya. Tau aja~." jawab Rin.

Yap, Kagami Rin, akan mengcrossdresserkan Kagamine Len, sahabatnya. Sebenarnya Rin menyukai Len tapi dia tidak berani mengatakannya.

Miku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Haduh Riin.. Kalo suka mengaku saja."

"Aku malu, Mikuu...!"

"Nanti kalo si Kagamine kesel gara-gara kamu crossdresserkan dia, terus dia benci sama kamu, gimana?"

Rin agak terdiam mendengarnya.

"Kan bagus kamu bilang aja langsung~."

"Iya, iya Miku-sensei.."

Miku hanya menggembungkan pipinya. Habis itu, dia pergi entah kemana. Mungkin mencari Kaito, pacarnya.

"Miku.. Miku.."

Lalu Rin mencari Len. Pasti kalian bingung kenapa Len mau dicrossdresser sama Rin. Karena, Rin mengancam akan membuang semua pisangnya kalau Len tidak mau. Pernah sih terjadi, Len menangis sampai membanjiri rumahnya (OoO).

_Itu dia._ batin Rin.

Cowok berambut honeyblonde dan diponytail berjalan di depannya.

"Kagamine-kun~~!"

Glek.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Wah! Cewek honeyblonde itu (Miki: Kau juga honeyblonde, Len -.-) menghampiriku.

Aku sudah hapal kenapa dia memanggilku.

"Kagamine-kun~~!"

"Nani?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi malas.

"Kagamine-kun kalo gitu nanti kubuang semua pisangnya." ujar Kagami-san.

Mukaku langsung pucat membayangkannya. Pisangku yang bergentong-gentong akan habis dibuangnya!

Tapi, bagaimana kalau aku dicrossdresserkan oleh dia? Sebetulnya, aku belum pernah dicrossdresserkan di sekolah. Apa kata dunia?

"Kalau begitu, ayo!"

Kagami-san langsung menyeretku ke kamar ganti.. ralat.. gudang.

"Ayo ganti baju!" Kagami-san menyerahku beberapa baju cewek.. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau memakainya.. Tapi nanti kalo tidak kupakai pisangku dibuang..

Dengan berat hati aku memakainya.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Di kelas VII-B, kelas Rin dan Len..

Srek!

Rin berjalan memasuki kelas tersebut dengan bangga bersama seorang gadis (tulen) yang bersemu merah (karena marah).

"Siapa dia?" tanya seorang cowok bernama Shion Akaito sambil memakan cabe.

"Hi-mi-tsu~!" ucap Rin yang membuat sang penanya makin penasaran.

Sementara Miku berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya, tapi gagal.

"Miku, apa kamu kenal dia?" tanya Kaito.

"Eh?" Sementara di depan, cewek tersebut menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?" tanya Miku kecentilan.

Tak disangka, satu kelas menjawab, "MAU TAU BANGET!" sampai kepsek datang untuk membakar kelas mereka karena volume suara mereka sudah mencapai 2000% (ok, ini berlebihan).

"Jawabannya.. Kagamine Len~!" jawab Miku bak sinden kecentilan di acara Se*** Ma*** (Rin: Miki, kau suka menontonnya ya? =.= / Miki: Nggak, kalo lagi ngerjai tugas sampe malem aja XD). Sedangkan di papan tulis, tiba-tiba ada tulisan "Omedetto! Kagamine Len!" (betul ga tulisannya?)

"APUAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?" tanya satu kelas lebay, bahkan Akaito sampai menyemburkan api pada temang di depan bangkunya, Sakine Meiko.

"BAKAITO! Kau makan apa?!" amuk Meiko sambil melemparkan kursi ke Akaito, tapi meleset. Akhirnya semua kursi di kelas itu jadi korban.

"BREAKING "CETARR" NEWS!

Kelas VII-B Voca Choogakuen hancur karena mendapat gempa dadakan dari Sakine Meiko karena Shion Akaito menyemburkan api padanya!

Kabarnya, Akaito memakan cabe terpedas di dunia yaitu Trininad Scorpion!

Berita Cetarr selanjutnya, juga datang dari kelas ini.

Kagamine Len si cowok populer dan shota *dilindes* memakai baju cewek!

Apakah dia bosan menjadi cowok?

Tunggu berita Cetarr berikutnya!

Saya, Kasane Teto undur diri dulu.

Selamat menjalankan aktifitas anda, dan salam Cetaarr!"

"Bagus, Teto!" ucap Kaisane Ted selaku sang kameramen.

"Arigatou.." ucap Teto malu-malu.

"Awas! Ada kursii!"

BRAAK!

Buam!

Ctarr! (?)

Kamera Ted (sejak kapan Ted punya kamera? =.= *ditabok pake roti prancis*) dihancurkan oleh kursi tersebut.

"Kamerakuu! TTTTATTTT"

Hei, kenapa kita melupakan kedua tokoh utama kita?

"Whats the hell.." gumam Rin sambil sweatdrop.

Fuuung~~!

Ada kursi melayang!

"Awas~~~!"

"Hah?"

Hyuung~~.

BRAKK!

BRAK! Bruk..

"Arigatou Kagamine-kun.." ucap Rin malu-malu.

Mari kita lihat adegan slow motionnya.

_"Awas~~~!"_

_"Hah?"_

_Hyuung~~._

_Len berusaha mendorong Rin agar tidak mengenai kursi tersebut._

_Sementara Rin blushing berat karena Len mendorongnya sambil agak berpelukan \ ^ O ^ / *dilindes*_

_BRAKK!_

_Kursi mengenai dinding dan membuat kursi tersebut retak._

_BRAK!_

_Papan tulisnya pun jatuh._

_Bruk.._

_Len dan Rin mendarat (baca: terjatuh) dengan selamat.. XD_

Kembali ke adegan asli.

Sementara itu, Miku cengo melihat adegan tersebut.

"Coba aku sama Kaito yang melakukan itu." gumam Miku.

Hyuuu~~~!

"Awas Miku-chan!"

"Eh?"

Miku merasa ada sesosok manusia es *digergaji es balok* mendorongnya seperti tadi.

BRAK~!

Crat! (?)

"Noooo~! Boku no Aisu Kurimu~~!" tangis Kaito.

Es krim Kaito terlempar saat dia menyelamatkan Miku dan menjadi korban tabrak lari (?) sang kursi.

"Huweeeeeeeeeeeee~~!"

"Kenapa aku punya pacar seperti ini? =.="

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! (?) (Suara apa itu?)

Ting Tong!

"Alamak, sudah pelajaran Kiyoteru-sensei!" seru Len.

Di sekolah ini, Kiyoteru Hiyama sang guru matematika terkenal akan kegalakannya bagai seorang werewolf (?).

Srek!

Siiing~~.

Sang sensei yang tidak diharapkan kehadirannya telah datang.

"DEMI KAMI-SAMA, ADA APA DENGAN KELAS INIII?!" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei histeris *dilempar buku*

"Meiko." ucap Akaito sambil menunjuk Meiko.

"Tapi bukannya kau duluan?!" tanya Meiko tak mau kalah.

"Sudah-sudah. Tapi, sekarang.." tiba-tiba kacamata sang sensei berkilat-kilat.

"KALIAN PERBAIKI KELAS INIII! KALIAN TIDAK BOLEH PULANG SEBELUM KELAS INI SEPERTI SEDIA KALAAA!"

"NANIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!"

Kiyoteru mendeteksi (?) seorang gadis yang tidak dikenal.

"Siapa dia?!"

"Dia Kagamine Len, sensei :D" jawab Rin.

"Apa kau bosan jadi cowok?"

"Dipaksa." jawab Len setengah berbisik.

Tiba-tiba mata sang sensei berkilat-kilat lagi.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Memalukan! Bahkan sekarang Kiyoteru-sensei tau!

Duh, firasatku mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang aneh.

Gara-gara Kagami si biang keroook...

"Kagamiiii..."

Hei? Mana gadis honeyblonde itu? (Miki: Kau kan juga Leeen.. =.= *dilindes*)

"Kagamine, coba lihat ke sini!"

JEPRET!

Aku cengo on the spot (Miki: Mihihihi.. XD *dilindes*) melihat ada cahaya.

Rupanya dari kamera Kiyo-sensei..

Chotto! KAMERA?!

"Nah, sekarang sensei mau tempel di mading dulu yaaa..."

"NANIII?!"

"Selamat bersih-bersih!"

Srek.

Sosok psikopat (?) *dilindes Kiyo* itu pergi.

Aku menggigit pita hitam (baca: memakan) yang tadi berteger di kepalaku.

Bagus, satu kelas melihatiku. Lebih baik aku ganti baju.

SREK!

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Tak lama kemudian..

SREK!

Len kembali dengan pakaiannya yang biasa.

"Kagamine! Ayo kerja (?) !"

"Ya, ya.."

Len mengambil sapu dan membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat Meiko tadi.

Len menemukan Rin yang sedang membereskan peralatan make-upnya.

"Kagamiiiii..."

Rin merasa ada aura gelap di sekitarnya beserta aura katana (?) (nyolong punya Gakupo XD *dicincang*)

"Eh, Kagamine.. Hontou ni gomenasai.. Eto.."

Rin melirik Len yang masih mengeluarkan aura gelap lalu melirik Miku yang loncat-loncat ala cheerleader dengan pom-pom di tangannya (nyolong punya Amulet Heart XD *dilempar Heart Rod*) dan mengibarkan bendera bertuliskan "GANBATTE KUDASAI, KAGAMI RIN!".

"Etto.."

Ting tong!

"Bel?" tanya Miku kesal (kenapa dia yang kesal?). Dia kesal karena belum menyaksikan Rin mengungkapkan perasaannya XD.

Tapi tetap aura Len masih gelap.

"Etto.. Aku pulang dulu ya.. Byee.." ucap Rin gagelapan.

Srek.

(Sang sensei psikopat datang!)

"KAN BELUM BERSIIIH! JANGAN ADA YANG PULAAANG! BERSIHKANNN!" seru sensei psikopat a.k.a Kiyoteru.

"Haik sensei.."

Srek!

"Sensei kejam banget ya! =.="

"Iya. =.="

"Sudah! Cepat bereskan kalau mau pulang!"

* * *

Akhirnya Rin pulang di waktu yang hampir petang.

"Tadaima.."

"Okaeri, Rin. Kenapa jam segini baru pulang?"

"Piket, kaa-san -.-"

"Bukannya hari ini kamu ga piket?"

"Hyah.. -.-"

"Sudah! Ohya, Lenka-nee hari ini pulang lho! Kamu membuatnya menunggu."

"Oh? Lenka-nee?!"

Rin segera pergi ke kamarnya. Ohya, Kagami Lenka adalah kakak Rin yang tertua. Sekarang dia sudah kuliah di bidang perhotelan (hebat dong =.=) di luar negeri.

Rin juga punya Onii-chan, namanya Kagami Rinto. Dia juga kuliah di luar negeri.

"Lenka-nee!" seru Rin sambil membuka pintu kamar lama kakaknya.

BLETAK!

"Rin-chan! Kok kamu lama banget pulangnya? Padahal Nee-chan dah rindu!" omel Lenka.

"Uuh.. Onee-chan ga pengertian sama sekali.." gerutu Rin.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Lenka.

Rin pun menceritakan semuanya.

"Ooh.. Begitu.. Betul kata Miku-san, seharusnya kamu langsung tembak Len, ga usah pake acara begituan." omel Lenka.

"Tapi dia udah kelanjur difoto sama sensei itu, terus mau ditempel di mading."

"Kalo gitu, besok cepat datang dan cabut fotonya! Terus kalo ketemu sama dia tembak aja!" saran Lenka.

"Etto.."

"Rin.. Lenka.. Makan malam sudah siap!"

"Yaa!"

"..."

* * *

Keesokan harinya..

Jam 4.30 (terlalu pagi untuk orang Jepang XD)

Rin masih pulas di tempat tidurnya hingga negara api menyerang (?). Ralat, ketika seorang monster *direbus* berambut honeyblonde datang sambil membawa bedug dan memakai sarung + piyama.

Dug! Dug! Dug!

"..."

DUG! DUG! DUG!

"SAHURRR! SAHURRR! SAHURRR! SAHURRR!

AYO BANGUN! AYO BANGUN! NANTI IMSAK!

SAHUR! SAHUR! SAHURR! SAHURRR!"

KRIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Suara nyanyian sahur, bedug dan jam weker menghasilkan simponi (?) yang alhasil membuat satu rumah terbangun, kecuali Rin.

"Uuh.. Anak ini susah banget bangunnya!" gerutu Lenka, sang biang kerok.

Dia pun pergi entah kemana lalu...

"Ehem..

RIN BANGUUUUUUN!" teriak Lenka pake toa mesjid (?).

"EEEEEEEEH! DEMI DEWA JERUK!" seru Rin latah.

"Onee-chan!" seru Rin kesal sementara Lenka ketawa-ketawa puas.

"Lho katanya mau ngelaksanakan misi..." goda Lenka.

"Tapi ga perlu sepagi ini kan?" tanya Rin sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Lha, kalo ga pagi-pagi kan telat!" balas Lenka ga mau kalah.

"Ya ya, Rin mau tidur lagi. Kan masih ada 2,5 jam lagi." gumam Rin sambil menarik selimutnya.

"Hyaa.. Masih sukurin Nee-chan bangunin. Mana tau kamu ada PR yang belum dikerjakan, mengingat kalo kamu orangnya pelupa." sindir Lenka.

DEG!

"Nee-chan benar! Aku ada PR Bahasa Inggris 50 soal! Mana aku paling payah dalam bahasa Inggris!" gerutu Rin sambil melempar selimutnya lalu menambar buku bahasa Inggrisnya.

"Hehehe..."

* * *

Paginya, di Voca Choogakuen..

Rin merenggangkan tangannya sambil menguap. Bagaimana tidak, setengah lima saja itu masih terlalu pagi untuk mereka :P. Untung Lenka lagi berbaik hati untuk membantu Rin mengerjakan PRnya.

"Huaahh! Mungkin nanti aku bisa tidur di pelajaran Lola-sensei.." *dasar!*

"Waaah!"

"Kawaaii!"

"Siapa yah?"

Rin menghampiri teman-temannya yang sedang mengerubungi mading.

"Miku, ada apa?" tanya Rin kepada Miku yang kebetulan ada di dekat situ.

"Mereka sedang mengerubungi foto Kagamine yang sedang dicrossdressing."

"Nani?"

Rin pun menyibak (?) kawanan manusia yang menghalanginya.

"Rin-chan, apa kau kenal dia?" tanya IA, siswi kelas VII-A.

"Dia mirip denganmu ya!" ucap SeeU, teman sekelas IA.

"Aku harus mencabut foto itu sekarang!" seru Rin.

SREKK!

'Bagus Rin!'

"Kenapa dicabut?" tanya IA dan SeeU kecewa.

Tanp o, Rin langsung berlari entah kemana.

Para siswi yang sedang mengerubungi mading itu pun merasa bingung (kecuali Miku).

Mari kita sorot (?) Rin yang berusaha lari sekencang mungkin.

BRAKK!

Sayang sekali, dia menabrak seorang siswa yang berjalan di depannya! (Rasanya mirip komentator deh -_-)

"Uuh! Gomenasai!"

Ternyata yang ditabraknya adalah.. Kagamine Len!

"Daijoubu ka?" tanya Rin

"Daijoubu, tapi kalo jalan hati-hati!"

"Eh, Kagami. Kenapa kau lari-lari?"

"Etto.."

Rin pun teringat saran Lenka, akhirnya Rin berusaha untuk melakukannya.

"Em.. Kagamine-kun.."

"Nani?"

"Suki.. Daisuki dayo!"

Deg!

Siiing...

"Apa?"

"Daisuki dayo!"

Terlihat, baik Rin dan Len sama-sama memerah.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Aku tidak salah dengar.

Uuh.. Aku suka sama Kagami-san ga? Suka ga?

Pikiranku berputar-putar sekarang.

Iya sih.. Rasanya ada yang berbeda kalau bertemu dia..

Ehm.. Apa lebih baik kujawab ini saja?

Jangan, nanti Kagami marah, mana tau dia crossdresserkan aku lagi =_=.

Tak apa lah...

"Kagami..."

"Ya.."

"Ehm.. Kupikir aku belum memikirkannya.."

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Deg!

Apa dia menolakku?

Mataku berkaca-kaca.

"Bukan.. Maksudku.. Aku belum memikirkannya! Yaa.. Mana tau aku menyukaimu..."

Deg.

Oh, syukurlah...

"Tak apa-apa kok, kutunggu jawabannya!"

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Untung dia tidak marah..

Gadis itu pun langsung pergi ke kelas.

"Kagamine-kuun! Ingat, kutunggu jawabannyaa!"

PATS...

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Aku akan selalu menunggu jawabanmu..

Karena.. Yang paling kusukai adalah.. Kagamine Len!

**~The End**

* * *

**OMAKE** (IN NORMAL POV)

* * *

Teng Tong! (Miki: Apa itu bel pintu? =3= *digiles bel*)

"Kagamine, kamu udah lihat fotonya?" tanya Miku yang buat Rin merinding (?)

"Foto apa?" tanya Len.

"Rin, kasih tunjuk sama dia!" perintah Miku.

"Jangan ah, nanti dia marah." tolak Rin.

"Nanti semua jerukmu kubuang..." ancam Miku.

"Huweeee! Miku jahat, ngecuri taktikku! Tapi, jangan buang jerukku!" tangis Rin kekanak-kanakan.

"Kalau begitu, kasih tunjuk." perintah Miku.

Dengan berat hati, Rin menyerahkan foto yang dicabut tadi pagi.

"Ini sempat ditempel Kiyo-sensei di mading lho!" ujar Miku membocorkan semuanya.

"Kiyo-senseiiiiii..." seu Len sambil memasang background api.

"Hiiii!"

Kebetulan, hari ini pelajaran pertamanya adalah matematika.

Srek!

"Ohayou minna!" sapa Kiyoteru yang sepertinya lagi senang.

"Ohayou sensei!" seru satu kelas kompak (kecuali Len)

"Mari kita lanjutkan pelajarannya. Sebelum itu, ada yang tidak datang?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"Len.. Eh? Kemana Len?" panggil Kaito yang bangkunya ada di belakang bangku Len.

JREENGG!

Muncullah Len sambil mengendarai Roadroller sambil memasang background yang berapi-api dan berpetir-petir (?).

"Kagamine! Ngapain kamu di situ?" tanya Kiyoteru agak ketakutan.

"Kan sensei sudah mempermalukan saya, sekarang giliran saya!" jelas Len.

Kiyoteru kabur dan Len mengejarnya pakai Roadroller XD.

Rin: "Baiknya Len.. Dia tidak menuduhku... *lope-lope*"

Miku: "Hah, "Len"..? (Soalnya biasa manggilnya pake nama belakang XD)"

Kaito: "Kok rasanya _deja vu _ya..."

Luka: "Mirip kayak "Gakupo no Ottanjubi" "

Gakupo: "Masa'?"

SeeU: "Kenapa bergetar gini ya?"

Akhirnya Kiyoteru penyet gara-gara lindesan Len dan berjanji tidak akan usil lagi XD.

**~ The End**

* * *

Miki: Capeknyaaa... *regangin badan*

Rin: Ga nyambung nih kayaknya =,="

Miki: Biarin! Aku aja ngetik ini udah beberapa hari :D Maklum, ga biasa nulis fic panjang-panjang XD.

Ohya, ini ceritaku dulu, tapi pakai tokoh-tokoh buatan sendiri XD.

Len: Apalah... -_-

Miki: **Mind to Review?**


End file.
